2014.04.04 - Let's Give The Man A Hand
Category:Log Fundraising. Where people have too much give too little to their favorite charity. An area near-to central park has been cordoned off with a green and white banner reading 'GIVE GREEN FOR CHARITY'. Throughout the day there have been a number of events but the whole she-bang is wrapping up with a live auction. Moments ago the Green Lantern descended from the clouds and the iridescent aura around him dispersed, "How's everyone doing?" He asked to wild applause, "The next item up for bid is.." Dramatic pause, "..me." The celebrity host brings out a life-sized cardboard cutout which he signs after a bit of bravado. 'Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars.' 'Do I hear one fifty?' Hal is a good sport -- holding his spot on the stage and pointing people out as they bid. "Can I get two-fifty?" The Green Lantern interjects throwing off the auctioneer's rhythm. Kilroy sits in the audience. He's...annoyed at something, but pleased at the same time. It's a particularly odd combination but he's considering what to do about it, and in the meantime following his Grandfather's advice which is, "Get over yourself boy!" And that he is. Kilroy knows a young lad who'd give ANYTHING for the autograph...he rather suspects he has more funds than most of the folks here and doesn't want to make them feel bad by crushing them....so Kilroy steadily bids, but waits for someone else to bid and doesn't show off. Poor form. The bidding steadily increases from a few hundred to the low thousands. Hal gives the audience an incredulous look through his mask, "Come on, it's for charity.." The Lantern odds spurring things forward for another few bids, "Okay. The winner gets to hold a construct." The bidding resumes full-tilt. The low thousands becomes several thousands and starts to slow again. "I'll take the winner up in a hot air balloon right after this is over." Low thousands becomes ten thousand and the bids continue to roll in, "If you have a friend with you they can come too.." Suddenly money is being pooled and there is the very clear sense that Hal has done this before. Calm and resolute, Kilroy maintains a steady response. He doesn't shame, doesn't react or over react. He feels a bit bad for the others here, but this is what his power is for; the little things, the equalizers. They can afford it. Timmy cannot. Aside from the slew of Well jokes his name produced, he was a great kid. 'The bid is thirty-three thousand, two hundred and fifty.' Hal looks out over the crowd with some satisfaction. Not a bad figure for what was only supposed to be an autograph. 'Going once..' The Green Lantern holds up a single white gloved finger. 'Going twice..' He holds up two. Kilroy raises his hand yet again. The time has come for the kill. "$60,000." It's not a lot of money...but much to his horror, he realizes that he normally does this through proxies. This will likely appear in the media and Kilroy is a low profile kind of guy. Too late now. A collective gasp comes and suddenly every eye is on Kilroy. "Sold!" Hal calls out pointing to Kilroy before the Auctioneer can respond, "Let's give this man a big hand for all his help today!" The crowd erupts into polite applause which lasts for several seconds. Right as the sound starts to fade pale green light falls over the assembly from above. Naturally, they all look up. Two 'big hands' shimmer into view and begin clapping. This spurs the crowd into another round of intense applause as Hal motions to Kilroy out in the crowd, "Come on up.." most of that is lost to the noise but he continues to wave the young man towards the stage. With a bit of a chargrinned smile, Kilroy stands. He tries to explain, "It was actually for someone else but er...thank you." He waves and awkwardly moves up to the stage. He is not a 'crowds' kind of guy. This is helped by the fact that most crowds might literally rip him apart if they knew his abilities. Not out of fear, but greed. He hands the administrator of the auction a stack of nicely wrapped newly minted berabonds (of the untraceable variety) amounting to exactly $60,000 and then waves to Hal as he climbs the final steps up towards the stage. The giant hands seem only as intense as the enthusiasm of the crowd for as the applause fades so do they. An astute observer might note that a green microphone had materialized in the Green Lantern's hand as Kilroy made his way up. They might also note that at Kilroy's humility - and the stack of berabonds that perhaps only Hal and the administrator can see - the object disappears. When Kilroy takes the last step he is greeted by a friendly smile, "Glad you could make it today." He says only loud enough that Kilroy could clearly hear, "Not only have you made your friend happy but you've done a lot of good for a lot of young people.." Hal adds clasping the younger man warmly on the shoulder and then reaching to bring his cardboard likeness into their midst, "You're not scared of heights, are you?" Granddad said flyings all good for superman but if you try it you'll splatter on the pavement. Know how often magic has weird things happen with it? The voice was loud in his head...ancient alien Oan science was probably more reliable, "Not afraid of heights at all sir. Pleased to meet you. Kilroy Conneticut." He extends his hand and smiles. "Green Lantern." He says taking the man's hand firmly in his right hand. Most people don't even note how strong Hal's grip is for most fans are so fixated upon the Oan ring that the moment he shakes their hand the cool of it is the only thing they can feel, "Nice to meet you, Kilroy." Adding, "Good.." the Green Lantern seems relieved, "I did this one time and had to make some airsickness bags.." He notes with polite humor and lets go of your hand, "Hold still.." The hero commands. Hal pivots back to the crowd and waves, "I appreciate you all coming out today. Thanks for giving green!" A glimmering circle appears around Hal, Kilroy, and the cardboard cutout. For a moment you feel weightless as it the construct solidifies beneath your feet lifting you inches off the ground. Then, around you, a wicker basked appears and casts emerald ropes into the sky where they catch a balloon that appears from nowhere. A moment later they are lifting off and the crowd is going wild again. Hal grins at the crowd, waving still, "I guess I should've asked. You didn't drive here, did you?" He asks as they ascend. Kilroy smirks at the balloon. Way back, the family came from Kansas. "No Mr. Lantern, I did not drive. I'm a firm proponent of the public transportation system. It's one of the better ideas the city's had and I think we'll need a whole lot more of it in days to come. Helps folks get around. Not that this is a bad method of transportation," he smiles and looks down, "no sir. A man could get used to this...say...Mr. Lantern....do you mind if I pitch a crazy idea to you? But first...mind setting me down at 5th and Zeister? There is a boy there who'll go bonkers seeing this." Hal gives a wry smile at the bit about public transportation idly reaching upward to take hold of a jade rope, "Yeah? Good. I was trying to figure out how I was going to get your car out of the garage from up here." "Fifth and Zeister? You got it." A soft, refreshing breeze rolls in and even though you are surrounded by green you can almost swear the air around you is a pale green as the wind picks up. The ropes creek and as you come to idly touch the environment you would note that the wicker feels like real wicker. The ropes like real rope. "Crazy idea?" He asks then, "It's not a balloon business is it?" He smirks and then waves that off, "Just kidding, what's on your mind?" Kilroy says, "Yes. No, I was just wondering...I'm an accountant by trade. You can lift, based on videos I've seen, at least 10,000 pounds..probably more. It costs $1000 per pound to send something into space. At your speeds, donating only one trip a week of towing something into orbit for the national space agency would...help a lot. Just a thought. Thanks for the ride." He smiles." '..accountant by trade.' If Kilroy is good at reading domino-masked faces he would note that the Lantern seems momentarily wary -- particularly when he starts quoting mass and money. However, the end of it seems to catch him off guard because its -- well -- more charity. "You're right." He agrees with a tone that is a bit more serious than the idle conversation from earlier, "As the protector for this sector I think its my duty to do more than grapple with invaders. Charity, whether its a balloon ride or rocketing a satellite into space is a big part of why I do what I do.." Smiling there, "..to tell you the truth I think I'm a lot like you are.." He says with a vague gesture of his ring-bearing hand, "..I may make a show of it from to time but the best charity focuses on the goal and not the players. There's a lot we do that never hits the papers.." He admits, "..because sometimes things need to happen for the right reason and not because I did them..." Pause, "Does that make sense?" He asks. "Hey, we're here.." He says and the balloon starts to descend. Undoubtedly to Kilroy's friend. If the circumstances are right Hal will take them both for a tour over the neighborhood before dropping them off again. "Nice to meet you, Kilroy Connecticut. If I ever need my taxes done I'll look you up. It's good to know there's at least _one_ honest accountant." He kids, and then departs.